warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Spark (LOM)
Nia I am Nia, of nowhere, in the kingdom of nothing, and daughter of nobody. Okay. Yeah, I lied. I'm Nia, of Aurelia, in the kingdom of Borelisis, but, I am daughter of a couple of nobodies. You see, I'm an orphan. I live in the Aurelia Orphanage. It's not fun. I despise it, in fact. The food is terrible, and the sleeping conditions are worse. Anyway, I'm on my way to see Alani, the story teller that lives just outside of town. She is an ancient cat, older than the mighty river, Eurosa, that flows beside Castle City. Eurosa stormed it's way to Castle City many seasons ago, as a result of a great flood. Every time a cat, such as I, visits her, they must bring her a gift. If I were any other cat, I would buy her something. But I'm poor. I do have a few coins, but I have to give them to the orphanage, or I'll get half my food rations. Each orphan living there must give the head of the orphanage ten coins by the end of the quarter moon. There's two more sunrises until the deadline, and I have six coins already. So what do I do? Easy. I steal. I pass by the marketplace, where cats have stands for whatever they are selling. Hmm... I stop, looking at all the shops. I spot the perfect gift for Alani. A snow white rabbit fur! I glance at the vendor selling it. He's a burly brown tom, beside him a small cream tabby, her claws seemingly precise. I slip past the cats in the bustling market, barely noticeable due to my dull brown fur. The cream she-cat briefly twines tails with the tom. "I'm going on break, honey." The tom nods, and the she-cat pads away. The tom resumes scanning the sea of cats for potential customers. I slip beside the tall tree stump, my back against the side. I rise, and slowly drag the white pelt off the stand. My footing slips, and I bump the stump. Oops. The seller notices. "Hey!" He snarls. I pull the pelt off the stand just in time, and bolt through the crowd. The burly tom swears and tries to get someone to catch me, but nobody seems to hear him over the chatter of the cats. I smirk, my mouth full of fluff. My face hurts, I don't usually smirk. The stream where we get our drinking water comes into view. I swiftly leap across the upright logs lodged into the river rocks. Then, I ruin everything. The rabbit pelt trips me, and I land in the stream with a splash. Fox-dung. Alani's not going to be pleased. I curse under my breath, once more. After proceeding to crawl out of the stream, I shake my tabby pelt. My fur was damp, but not completely drenched. I sadly cannot say the same for the rabbit. I trudge on to Alani's den, trying to keep my head up. Her tree comes into view. I slip past the ivy tendrils, but don't spot Alani. Alani "Alani?" A voice calls, arousing me from my nap. "It's me, Nia." I stick my head out from the roots that made up my room. Nia stands, halfway through the ivy. I pad into the other part of the den from the hollow that connects the roots to it. "Ah, what have you brought for me?" I settle down on my straw rug. Nia shuffles her paws. "Well..." She drops the gray object in her mouth on the ground. "It's a rabbit pelt, I slipped on my way her and fell in the river. It's supposed to be white." She twitches her tail. "Sorry." I gaze at the pale gray pelt with distaste. A few flecks of dirt speckle the fallen rabbit. "Oh." I flick my ears back. "Before you leave, rinse it in the stream, then leave it out to dry." Nia nods. "Now, what would you like to hear?" I ask, my tone softening. I already have a feeling of what she is going to choose. Nia I sit down, already knowing what I'm going to pick. "Mirror Lake. The Legend of Mirror Lake." Alani nods. "I had a feeling. Have you heard this story before? I don't think I've told it to you." I shake my head. "Never heard it. Only of it." I don't know why, but ever since I was a kit, that was the one thing that I remembered from when I had a home. And today, the memory, the name, just called to me. Alani began, her eyes lighting up the way they always did when she told a story. "Long ago, there were two cats. Willow was a kind, gray she-cat. She may not have been the most important cat in the land, but she was one of the most caring. There was another cat, Rune. He was elegant, handsome, and the prince of Borelisis. But, he was rude. One day, Willow was arrested for taking in hostile rogues. But, she had no clues they were aggressive. She pleaded innocent to the council, but they did not believe her. As code of conduct, Willow was sentenced to three seasons prison." I glare at Alani. "What the heck?! She didn't do anything wrong." Alani stares back at me. "I'm going to continue now. As they were leading Willow to the dungeon, Rune saw her from his throne. He demanded that the guards bring her in. They obliged. As soon as he stared into her eyes, he knew she was innocent. 'Release her!" Rune begged his father. But the king only shook his head. That night Rune bribed the guards to give let him in Willow's cell. He told her he could get her out of here. Willow asked what the catch was. Rune responded, saying she would have to become his mate, and bear his kits." Okay. Maybe this story isn't so great. "You can't just force a cat to be your mate!" I hiss. "No more interruptions. Willow knew that was better than being kept in prison for nine moons. She nodded, and let him he her escape. After they got out of the prison, Willow asked, 'What now?' Rune froze. He hadn't thought about it. 'You'll live with me, in my den.' If Willow were any other cat, she would have snorted. But, she was freaked out. 'Really? That's it?' Rune came up with another plan. He told her they could flee the kingdom, and run far from here. Willow asked him if he was really willing to do that for her." I ruffle my fur, wishing someone would do anything for me. "And they ran. For once, Rune was not a shallow jerk. They ran for two moons, with no luck finding anywhere to stay. One day, as they reached the top of a large hill, Willow spotted a lake. She suggested they rest there. Rune agreed. But, as they padded down the hill, they were ambushed by rogues. Three of them, all toms. Two came for Willow, the leader for Rune. Rune fought might, for he was trained in traditional and sacred ways of battle at the Castle. He sent the leader running, quickly. Then, he noticed that the other two cats were mauling Willow. She let out a horrific screech. Her eye had been torn out." I shiver. Ew. "Rune killed one of the cats, but could not get to the other one, who retreated. Willow thanked him, and told him good news. She was a quarter moon pregnant with Rune's kits. They padded onto the lake. This is where the stories differ. Some say Willow regained her eye at the lake. Some others say that they lived out the rest of their days there. Some even say that they were attacked by something, and died. But most say they saw their destinies, who they were meant to be there. I don't know what is true, but I do know the lake is real. And those pure of heart may find it, though very few have." Alani finishes, smiling. I glance outside. "It's getting late. I'd better go." I turn back to her. "Thank you. I'll take the rabbit pelt, now." Alani dips her head. "Farewell." I drag the rabbit pelt to the stream, and wash it off. As I do so, I come to a realization- I have to find the lake. Maybe I can find out who my parents are. Maybe my purpose, too! I set the rabbit pelt outside of her den, too dry. Then I race home, just as the first tendrils of black seep into dusk.